1000 Ways to Die (season 9)
WARNING: The real deaths portrayed in this show are based on true events (with other shows and movies) and are extremely graphic. Names have been changed to protect the identities of real people, including the deceased. Do not attempt to try any kind of actions depicted, OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE! (Also, this show contains language and graphic violent content. An important advice: if you're easily offended and you'll get scared so bad, then stop reading...unless you'll get used to those death segment title names and details, if you dare.) And now here are all of the upcoming “1000 Ways to Die” episodes (in Season 9). Episode 98: "Have the Dead Meals" * Way to Die #994: ''Tanked Out (a.k.a. Smoking Into Boom-Boom)'' On July 13, 2017, in Okobe, Nigheria. A con artist named Nigel poses as a oil-drill worker, who's smoking a cigarette, when suddenly, Nigel accidentally drops a smoking cigarette into a gasoline tanker, causing a massive explosion, killing Nigel in his own self-destruction. * Way to Die #936: The In Crowd-Dead (a.k.a. Music-Killed) On March 12, 1989, in Cincinnati, Ohio. Three teenagers, Matilda (parody of Maddie Clifton) & Tosh (parody of Josh Phillips) & Derek (parody of Eric Smith), snuck into the heavy rock concert, crashed onto the stage. When suddenly, a freak squall windstorm is destroying a concert, so the audiences and the heavy rock band evacuate and abandon three teenagers (Matilda & Tosh & Derek). The windstorm was so strong, the music wall comes crashing down on three teenagers (Matilda & Tosh & Derek), crushes all three of them to death. * Way to Die #902: ''Sun-Burnt Cancer (a.k.a. Sleep Until Baked)'' On August 1, 2012, in Lawton, OK. A lifeguard named Brian Sheldon, who works at abandoned swimming pool, but one hot day, he forgot a suntan lotion and has narcolepsy after suffering from insomnia several nights earlier. Unable to wake up because of a narcolepsy and temperatures around 110 degrees Fahrenheit, he has sunburned on his whole body, including Brian's face, causing for him to die of hyperthermia cancer. * Way to Die #880: ''VooDoo-Doo'd (a.k.a. Sick-O-Somatic)'' On May 21, 1984, in Haiti, two men, Ross & Ness, have arguments, until Ross pushed Ness onto the ground. One fateful day, Ness tried to make a voodoo doll, but Ross, dressed as a voodoo uses some big needles to impale Ness in his neck, his thighs, his arm, and his chest, and Ross throws Ness face down, causing big needles to impale through his body, causing Ness to die from blood loss. * Way to Die #878: ''Semi-Struck (a.k.a. Colli-Dead by a Semi-Truck)'' On September 17, 1997, in Walla Walla, WA. A head-on collision accident occurred on one of the interstates. A semi-truck driver named Hank Ellis, who was traveling eastbound when it crossed the median and collided head-on with a car, whose driver named Michael (parody of Matthew Heikkila), was killed by a semi-truck. * Way to Die #876: ''Cannon-Balling (a.k.a. Fail-Boat Accident)'' On April 14, 2002, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. A wannabe sailboat captain named Duke Leopold (parody of Danny LaPlante) stole a sailboat and escapes from the sea port, sail away somewhere at the Pacific Ocean, when suddenly, another sailboat from the Asia, sailed by a real captain named Eugene Edwards, fire cannonballs onto a stolen sailboat, destroying it and killing Duke Leopold instantly. * Way to Die #839: ''Meta Plateau (a.k.a. Metal Plateau Damage)'' On May 8, 2004, by the Colorado River. A woman named Mara Garbo (parody of Dana Plato & Dorothy Glasier) has a metal part inside of her ankles and kneecaps, and decides to sit on the edge of a plateau by the Colorado river, when suddenly, she sit too close and accidentally fall off of the plateau, rolling downwards on it, causing some damage on her legs and feet and the rest of her body and her head smashed onto the ground, causing for her to die from accidental injuries. Episode 99: "Obsolete Obituaries" * Way to Die #947: ''Air-Pain (a.k.a. Blown Away)'' On March 4, 2015, at St. Marten Airport. A teenager named Raymond, who's wanting to get into a plane, but he was late, and he refused to get into the airport terminal & security, as the plane, which came for a landing earlier, prepares to take off and Raymond gets blown away to death by hitting on the concrete. * Way to Die #940: ''Naked Gunned (a.k.a. Deadly Body Couple)'' On May 18, 1990, in Pasadena, CA. A wannabe porn star named Doris, who's naked, tries to escape from her abusive boyfriend named Boris, who's also naked, but Doris has been raped by Boris, so she scratched Boris' face. Furious, Boris uses a 12 gauge shotgun to shot and killed Doris and Boris himself, until a private investigator broke into Boris' room and found them both dead from shotgun blasts from a shotgun. * Way to Die #941: ''Oil Drill Blast (a.k.a. Big Rig Boom-Boom)'' On April 20, 2015, at the Gulf of Mexico. Two wannabe oil rig workers, Benny Khalil (parody of Karlton "Trell" Brockman) and Barry Lewis (parody of Larry Bell) are drilling a ground underwater, when all off a sudden a drilling rig exploded, killing Benny & Barry, and they, with a rig, are all sank in the Gulf of Mexico. * Way to Die #829: ''Clob-Marine (a.k.a. Sorry Soviet Submarine)'' On February 24, 1992, at the Black Sea. Four wannabe sailors -- Gomer, Gary, Gerald & Gill -- stole a submarine and hit the sea (Black Sea), until another submarine, with another four real sailors, fire some torpedoes to destroy the stolen submarine until a stolen submarine has exploded and it sank, killing all four wannabe sailors in the explosion and died from drowning. * Way to Die #858: ''Lug-Head (a.k.a. Mishaps It's an Accident)'' On June 28, 2014, In Dallas, TX. A man named Harvey Grey (parody of Charles Green), is a grumpy passenger with other dwarfs as passengers. And as the plane prepares to land on the runway, the tires blew out causing a mishap, Harvey got his head struck by a luggage, causing a head injury, suffering from chronic, untreated hypertension and heart disease, caused Harvey Grey to die. * Way to Die #602: ''Surf's Out (a.k.a. Surf Attack)'' On February 24, 1982, in Kealakekua Bay, Hawaii. A failed surfboarder named Ron John starts to get in a fight with a victorious surfboarder named Jack Mack until Jack Mack uses a surfboard to knocks Ron in the head, out of the land and onto the Pacific Ocean, Ron knocked unconscious but he was inhaled water a minute later, and Ron dies from drowning and head injury. * Way to Die #658: ''Stab-Itha Messina (a.k.a. One Dead Bad Girl)'' On April 27, 2007, in Ann Arbor, MI. A disobedient teenage girl named Melissa Taylor (parody of Tabitha Messina) has expelled from school for make love with her "blackie" boyfriend earlier, but her father, Zeke (parody of Richard Messina Sr.), has had enough and instead of grounding her a lot more or kicked her to the curb, Zeke decides to end Melissa's life, so Zeke and his stepwife, Patti (parody of Sandra Cover), use some knifes to stab Melissa Taylor all over her body, including her neck and chest, causing Melissa Taylor to die from multiple stab wounds, and Zeke & Patti are cheerful gloating about Melissa Taylor's death. Episode 100: "Attack of the 50 Ft. Death" (TITLE REFERENCES: A spoof of the 1958 movie and the 1993 TV movie title "Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman".) * Way to Die #214: ''Hot-Air Buffoon (a.k.a. Balloon Voltage)'' On January 14, 2015, in Carterton, New Zealand. A convict named Craig Larson (parody of Larry Cragun), who has fled from USA and went to New Zealand, stole one of the hot-air balloon, flies upward from the ground. Little did he know, a hot-air balloon is begins to collided with a high voltage power line while attempting to land, causing it to catch fire, disintegrate and crash just north of the town, killing Craig Larson on board. * Way to Die #10: ''Blast Offed (a.k.a. Bombi-Cide Squad)'' On May 10, 2017, in Damascus, Syria. Four terrorists, Mako, Abodo, Hatcho & Pymoro, who are arguing, attempt to place a suicide bomb in their own car. Little did they know, One of them, Mako, uses a suicide bomb, hits another one, Pymoro, in the head, causing a suicide bomb to go off, creating a massive explosive self-destruction that kills all four terrorists, destroying a car. * Way to Die #67: ''Sink-Whore (a.k.a. Swallowed by the Sinkhole)'' On April 13, 2014, in Tampa, FL. A woman named Rhonda Simmons (parody of Shannon O'Roark Griffin) who escapes from the police and went back home and hides inside of a kitchen sink after she murders her ex-boyfriend not so long ago. All of a sudden, a sinkhole begins, causing her house and the ground starts to crumble down a few stories down below the Earth's surfaces, and Rhonda is killed in the sinkhole. * Way to Die #40: ''Chemi-Collision (a.k.a. Chinese Chemical Collision)'' On August 8, 2008, in Beijing, China. In one of China's worst road accidents in recent times, a chemical tanker has collided with a bus driving by a former convict named Zhang Zhao, who fled from the police without any passengers. Both the tanker carrying methanol and the double-decker bus caught fire after the collision causing Zhang Zhao to die from the massive explosion. * Way to Die #20: ''Skull Damn-Aged (a.k.a. Skull's Out Forever)'' On June 3, 2002, in Oklahoma City, OK. At Summer school, a high teacher named Shelia Donaldson is an extremely rare physical imbalance, has some troublemaking teenage students, including one named Mort Jameson, who refused to be sent to the principal's office. But before Shelia goes against Mort, he trips her, causing to get fatally hit in the top head on the wall, and Shelia's skull bursts out, causing for her to die from massive internal injuries on her head, her skull & her brain. And his principal comes into Shelia's classroom and expels everyone, including Mort Jameson. * Way to Die #9: ''Sooner or Ladder, You're Dead (a.k.a. Fell Apartment By Ladder)'' On June 16, 2003, in Birmingham, AL. A man named Leon Edwards has forgotten to pay the rent, goes on the run from the landlord until he escapes from the apartment, climbing down the ladder that lands him safely on the ground; however, he slips on his own untied shoelace and lurches. The ladder plummets inches from his eyes, but the landlord uses a ladder to impales Leon when it completely falls and Leon dies from ladder accident. * Way to Die #74: ''The Towering Infer-No-no (a.k.a. This Tower is on Fire)'' On May 15, 1995, in Los Angeles, CA. While the tower building is on fire, a wannabe elevator repairman, Harvey, and his wannabe secretary, Olivia, who both argued earlier before the fire starts, are trapped in his office by a fire on the 65th floor, they screamed for help, but no one comes to their aides. They could only watch in horror, as the fire kills Harvey & Olivia (parody of Ozzie & Harriet) by burning. Episode 101: Special: "Top 100 Deaths" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the title show "AFI's 100 Years".; NOTE: As of the 100th episode, these numbers in parentheses are counting down from 100 to 1 about these best death segments.) # Way to Die #214: ''Hot-Air Buffoon (a.k.a. Balloon Voltage)'' On January 14, 2015, in Carterton, New Zealand. A convict named Craig Larson (parody of Larry Cragun), who has fled from USA and went to New Zealand, stole one of the hot-air balloon, flies upward from the ground. Little did he know, a hot-air balloon is begins to collided with a high voltage power line while attempting to land, causing it to catch fire, disintegrate and crash just north of the town, killing Craig Larson on board. # Way to Die #658: ''Stab-Itha Messina (a.k.a. One Dead Bad Girl)'' On April 27, 2007, in Ann Arbor, MI. A disobedient teenage girl named Melissa Taylor (parody of Tabitha Messina) has expelled from school for make love with her "blackie" boyfriend earlier, but her father, Zeke (parody of Richard Messina Sr.), has had enough and instead of grounding her a lot more or kicked her to the curb, Zeke decides to end Melissa's life, so Zeke and his stepwife, Patti, use some knifes to stab Melissa Taylor all over her body, including her neck and chest, causing Melissa Taylor to die from multiple stab wounds, and Zeke & Patti are cheerful gloating about Melissa Taylor's death. # Way to Die #902: ''Sun-Burnt Cancer (a.k.a. Sleep Until Baked)'' On August 1, 2012, in Lawton, OK. A lifeguard named Brian Sheldon, who works at abandoned swimming pool, but one hot day, he forgot a suntan lotion and has narcolepsy after suffering from insomnia several nights earlier. Unable to wake up because of a narcolepsy and temperatures around 110 degrees Fahrenheit, he has sunburned on his whole body, including Brian's face, causing for him to die of hyperthermia cancer. # Way to Die #46: ''Love Bites (a.k.a. Loathe Thy Snakes)'' On May 26, 2013, in St. Paul, MN. A couple of scientists, Dustin & Sally, are undressed and making love in the laboratory, when all of a sudden, their boss, Simon, quietly opens the door throws some snakes in and closed the door and locks the door, so Dustin & Sally won't escape, and could only watch in horror as they both bit by snakes that injects venom into their human bodies, caused Dustin & Sally to die. # Way to Die #730: ''Beaver Damn-Aged Whore (a.k.a. When Beaver Attacks)'' On May 16, 2014, in Dobra River, Croatia. A woman named Leanne (parody of Lena Driskell), who has a string of bad relationships and were dumped by some of her boyfriends, is goes to the river and destroys the beaver hole and a beaver dam, when suddenly, a beaver is furious and bit open an artery in her leg and Leanne Dies from an infection caused by a beaver bite. # Way to Die #863: ''M-L-K-O (a.k.a. Severed Rights Bleeder)'' On April 4, 2008, in Memphis, TN. A king of the civil rights named Mike Lewis stood on the motel's second floor balcony, when suddenly, his arch-nemesis, Earl Frederick, makes a shot rang out to Mike. The bullet entered through Mike's right cheek, smashing his jaw, then traveled down his spinal cord before lodging in his shoulder, that caused Mike Lewis to died. # Way to Die #943: ''Burn Dikes (a.k.a. Braking Bad)'' On October 13, 2006, Minneapolis, MN. A troublemaking teenage couple, Jacqueline (parody of Jade) & her boyfriend Russell (parody of Paco), escape from the house and going on a joy ride. Little did they know, Jacqueline's father cut off the brakes earlier because he has to end Jaacqueline & Russell's life instead of grounding both of them, so Jacqueline & Russell are unable to stop or slow down and both are headed for a turnpike and crashed onto a turnpike, causing for the car to explode, killing Jacqueline & Russell as it is believed that the crash is directly related to a brake problem. # Way to Die #991: ''Shocked & Bathed (a.k.a. Washed and Fried)'' On July 17, 1999, in Phoenix, AZ. On a hot Summer night, a failed rental visitor named Suzanne Marjorie (parody of Pamela Smart) decides to take a bath with a small electric fan turned on by the window, while the landlord decides to end Suzanne's life instead of throwing her out of the rental house. Outside, when a landlord's hand opens the window, he reaches in through her bathroom window and pushes a small fan into the bathtub water, and Suzanne dies from electrocution. # Way to Die #942: ''Murder Sucked (a.k.a. Death by Quicksand)'' On April 30, 2017, in Amazon. An abusive husband named Bobby, who captures his wife named Linnea from USA and went to the Amazon. Rather than divorcing him, Linnea decides to end Bobby's life. As Linnea crosses the bridge above the quicksand, Bobby goes after her, but she pushes Bobby onto the quicksand, and Bobby was trapped. He screams for help, but Linnea refused. Instead, she gives him an obscene sign language, and Bobby was so angry he tries to dig his way out, but he struggles so hard, he sinks faster and his whole body sinks through the quicksand that caused Bobby to die, much to the relief of Linnea. # Way to Die #148: ''Somebody Call 9/11 (a.k.a. Twin Towers Down And Out)'' On September 11, 2001, in New York City, NY, two hijackers from the Middle East, Adheeb & Abdul, make a bogus 911 call. Then, each one stole the jets from the Air Force and refused to surrender. Instead, Adheeb crashed though the north tower, while Abdul crashed through the south tower. They both died. Two hours later, the twin towers come crashing down and both were completely destroyed. # Way to Die #702: ''Shanks-Killing (a.k.a. Unhappy Thanksgiving)'' On November 24, 2011, in Pilgrim, MA. An unhappy husband named Gerald Patton (parody of Gene Pitcher) has an affair with a mistress, but instead of filing for divorce, his soon-to-be ex-wife, Caylee, decides to end Gerald's life, so she uses a turkey knife and she hides in a master bedroom behind the door, and as Gerald goes through the door with a shotgun, Caylee impales Gerald in the heart. As he dies from exsanguation, Caylee celebrates her freedom by eating her Thanksgiving meal all to herself. # Way to Die #643: ''Amity-Killed (a.k.a. The Amityville Horror)'' On November 13, 2014, in Long Island, New York. A boyfriend named Trent Donatello (parody of Donald Trump and Ronald DeFeo Jr.) has possessed by a devil and threatens to kill his girlfriend, Antoinette, but she decides to fight back against Trent. And before he poses a threat onto Antoinette, she uses a gun to shot and killed Trent Donatello in the heart and the forehead, and Antoinette escapes from the big bad house. # Way to Die #538: ''Step-Smothered (a.k.a. End of a Stepmother)'' On May 7, 2017, in Crest Hill, IL. A strict stepmother named Sylvia grounds her teenage stepdaughter Darla for lying to her about eating a candy bar and disobeying the rules. That night, while Sylvia's husband, Chad, is watching "1000 Ways to Die", Darla uses her blanket and pillow and tiptoes to the parent's bedroom and covers her stepmom, Sylvia, and sits onto Sylvia's face. Sylvia tries to fend off, but Darla grabbed her arms. Unable to escape, Sylvia has smothered to death. As for Chad, by the time, he goes to bed with Sylvia, she died from suffocation, so he's very furious with Darla, but instead of grounding Darla even more, Chad kicks Darla out of the house, though Darla makes a scheming expression. # Way to Die #589: ''Parachute Happens (a.k.a. Parachute Drop)'' On December 12, 1912, in Paris, France, a poor male tailor named Jacques has invented a very first parachute, but was seen above by a French King, Pierre, who was very upset, so Jacques decides to impress the king about his very first parachute he invented, so Jacques jumps off the Eiffel Tower and tries to attempt to deploy the parachute, but he fell to his death off the first deck of the Eiffel Tower while testing his invention, the overcoat parachute, and King Pierre clapped, thinking it was part of the act. # Way to Die #13: ''Fri-Dead the Filth-Teen (a.k.a. Friday the 13th)'' On June 13, 2014, in San Diego, CA. A female teenage convicted murderer Jasmine (parody of Jane Andrews), poses as a camp counselor, murdered 12 victims for drowning Jasmine's boyfriend, until she was decapitated by her 13th victim, Whitney Roberts (parody of Rachel Wade). # Way to Die #679: ''Salem Bitch-Craft (a.k.a. World of Witchcraft)'' In 1692 A.D., in Salem, MA. The three convicted witches, Pamela, Petunia, & Patricia (who committed severe witchcraft treasons to the village people earlier) are hereby sentenced to death by burning at the stake on the woods of fire, executed by the mob. # Way to Die #558: ''Vol-Cannot (a.k.a. Volcanic Panic)'' On January 14, 1993, in Narino, Colombia. A former criminal thief named Spencer Davidson (parody of Scott Petersen & Drew Petersen) escapes from USA and moves to a Colombian volcano, Galeras, begins to explode causing pyroclastic flows, lahars and throwing volcanic rocks. Surrounded and trapped, Spencer Davidson is killed by a volcanic rock threw from Galeras. # Waste-Dead Away ''(a.k.a. Cici You Later)'' On September 26, 1997, in Cici, Italy. A former lesbian lover named Mary Medellin (parody of Tyria Moore) has disowned by her parents and sent to Italy to visit St. Francis Cathedral church, when suddenly, a magnitude 6.1 earthquake struck this church, causing to crumbles down onto Mary, killing her, while the crumbled building parts created debris and dust. # Way to Die #997: ''Tits Hurting So Bad (a.k.a. Body Trouble)'' On March 13, 2015, in San Angelo, TX. A teen girl named Clarissa escapes from the house of her strict parents, undress herself, and walking around the neighborhood, completely nude. Furiously, her father, Toby, is had enough, but instead of bringing her back home and punish her, Toby has to end her life. As Clarissa hides into the phone booth, her father, Toby, uses a meat cleaver, shattering the phone booth door and stabs Clarissa in her chest, killing her. # Way to Die #195: ''Little Barbershop of Horrors (a.k.a. Scare-Cut)'' On May 19, 1995, in Little Italy, NY. A con artist named Betty Ursula (parody of Maria Barbella) poses as a hair barber, until a customer named Ron Ralph (parody of Domenico Cataldo) decides to sit and wait, so Betty activates an electric hair trimmer and slowly approaches to him and then, Ron cuts Betty in the neck with a shave blade, that cause her to die from exsanguation, much to the horror of Betty's mother outside and cursing at Ron, but he can't hear Betty's mother. # Way to Die #743: ''Moving on Stereotypes (a.k.a. Not So Greatest Hits)'' On May 21, 2005, in Brooklyn, NY. The two black people, Donovan Snyderburn (parody of Snoop Dogg) and Seamus Koontz (parody of Suge Knight) are walking on the streets while listening to the portable radio, when suddenly, they bumped into each other and started gun-firing, but they dodged each others' attacks. On the other hand, the cops shot and killed Donovan and Seamus. # Way to Die #410: ''Whore-Tel (a.k.a. Murder in the Motel)'' On December 11, 2015, in Tuscon, AZ. A spoiled vacation visitor named Chelsea Hartford (parody of Kathleen Hagen) escapes from the police for the murder of her strict parents, went to the bathroom in the motel and takes a shower, when all of a sudden, a motel landlord named Hannibal Hopkins (parody of Anthony Perkins), is also Chelsea's ex-boyfriend opens the shower curtain, uses a butcher knife to stabs Chelsea, who's screaming in horror while naked. As Chelsea was dying, she tears down the curtain by pulling off and fell onto the bathtub, and her blood goes down the drain, so she died from multiple stab wounds and excessive blood loss. # Way to Die #490: ''Sherri Stoned (a.k.a. Basic Extinct)'' On November 18, 2007, in Santa Barbara, CA. A novelist named Sherri, murdered his rock star previously while using marijuana, decides to sell books about her crime novels and still uses marijuana, until she was impaled by her ex-husband Rick Ryan with an ice pick. # Way to Die #192: ''Fetal Attraction (a.k.a. Deadly Preg-Nemesis)'' On December 18, 2009, in Melvern, KS. A spoiled woman named Fiona Dolores (parody of Lisa A. Montgomery), fakes her pregnancy, meets her "friend", Rebecca Sterling, who was really pregnant, not knowing to Rebecca that Fiona is a fetus stealer. Fiona locks the door and refuses to let Rebecca leave, so Rebecca has no choice but to fight back. Rebecca uses a butcher knife to impale Fiona Dolores in the heart and her stomach, revealing that Fiona's pregnancy is fake. And Fiona Dolores died from exsanguation in the heart, much to the happiness of Rebecca Sterling and her unborn baby. # Way to Die #808: ''Be-Head-Dead (a.k.a. Headless Horseman)'' On October 31, 1776, in Sleepy Hollow, NY. During the American Revolution war, the Horseman named Horace, who was a Hessian of unknown rank, fight against American soldiers, not knowing Horace is a murderer, but instead of discharging Horace, the other soldiers decapitate Horace with his own sword. Based on one of Tim Burton's movies, "Sleepy Hollow" (1999). # Way to Die #800: ''Cornfield of Screams (a.k.a. Terror in the Cornfield)'' On May 19, 1992, in Omaha, NE, A ladies' man named Rick is falling in love with a farmer's daughter named Rita. Little did they know, they were caught by a farmer named Steven and starts chasing Rick, who goes into the cornfield. Unable to find Rick, Steven has no choice but to drive combine to trims the cornfield, and runs over Rick who screams in pain, killing him, much to the horror of Rita. # Way to Die #491: ''Mars-phyxiation (a.k.a. Dead on Planet Mars)'' On July 15, 2015, in a red planet named Mars, there are four astronauts from planet Earth, including one whose was a con man named Vince Cohen who ruined people's lives, until one fateful day, those three other astronauts pushed Vince off the edge, causing Vince to roll downwards, crashed his helmet on a rock and dies from asphyxiation and decompression, meaning his head explodes, and blood splatters all over his now deceased body. # Way to Die #161: ''Pain Saw (a.k.a. The Kansas Chainsaw Massacre)'' On May 28, 2003, in Pratt, KS. Abandoned by his now ex-wife, Darla, for being lazy and not doing chores, a man, Hank, tries to get the attention of his attractive neighbor by tying a rope to his chainsaw and swinging it over his head. The rope gets tangled and pulls the chainsaw into his neck, partially beheading him, but bleeding him out enough to die of shock. # Way to Die #263: ''Killer Tan (a.k.a. Jersey Scorched)'' On August 15, 2009, in Ocean City, NJ. Two tanning-obsessed guidos use large amounts of DHA for an instant tan. After spraying themselves by hand, they climb into a stand-up spray tanning booth and light a cigarette. The spark from the lighter ignites the DHA fumes in the booth, causing an explosion that kills them. # Way to Die #233: ''Chili Today... Dead Tomorrow (a.k.a. Snake-Chug)'' On October 4, 2007, in Pyramid Lake Reservation, NV. At a Native American gift shop, a man, Larry, helps himself to a basket of hot peppers, not realizing that they are intensely hot ghost chili peppers. He fumbles in the refrigerator for a drink, but gulps down a jar of snake venom by mistake. The venom enters his bloodstream through sores in his mouth, caused by eating the peppers, and he dies of organ failure. # Way to Die #514: ''Heim-Licked (a.k.a. Boot Camp)'' On June 16, 2010, in Orlando, FL. A fitness camp instructor, Chip, partial to attractive women tries to intimidate an overweight client, Patti, and make her quit. When she finally leaves in frustration, he mockingly eats some of the junk food she leaves behind but begins to choke. He tries to bounce on a yoga ball to perform a Heimlich maneuver, but then falls on a lawn sprinkler and impales himself through the mouth and breaks his neck, much to the horror of the other women. # Way to Die #250: ''Mastur-Bitten (a.k.a. Black Light Scorpions)'' On March 15, 2009, in Lamy, NM. A scam artist, Palmer Muncie, posing as a state health inspector targets a sleazy motel. Using his own semen from a furious masturbation session, Palmer is able to extort some money as well as blackmail the motel owner into staying the night at the hotel for free by revealing the semen stains with an ultraviolet light. While sleeping on the bed he soiled, some Arizona Bark Scorpions crawl on Palmer's bed and sting him to death. # Way to Die #754: ''Hi-Jack Offed (a.k.a. Balloon Blowout)'' On June 16, 2010, in Orlando, FL. A hijacker, Percy, looking to hijack a car hitchhikes on the road. When a truck driver, Johnny and his boss whose a former female boxer named Dallas, stop to help him, he pulls out a gun. Threatening to shoot them, Percy forces them out of the truck. Dallas bravely pushes Percy, who falls backward into the air brake hose, which enters his rectum, pumping him up with air and causing him to explode. # Way to Die #355 (Repeat): ''Bowled Over (a.k.a. Exploding Bowling Ball)'' On January 23, 2008, in East L.A., CA. A group of hipster filmmakers are out one day recording themselves on a high-speed camera in the hopes of creating popular viral videos, when one gets the idea to film things being dropped from 80 ft. above them. With the cameraman on the ground, they drop a bowling ball, which shatters, sending a large shard in through the eye of the cameraman. The shard severs his medulla oblongata and he dies of organ failure. # Way to Die #613: ''Vat's All Folks (a.k.a. Graveyard Shift)'' On June 19, 2001, in Chicago, IL. A cemetery owner named Dimitrius, digs up his corpses and dissolves them in hydrofluoric acid to make room in the plots and coffins to put them up for resale. After his coworkers refuse to go along with his plan and abandons him, Dimitrius decides to do it himself and ends up falling into the acid tub, burning himself to death from the inside out. # Way to Die #914: ''Lazy Bumday (a.k.a. Dirty Rotting Scoundrel)'' On January 5, 2001, in Homestead, FL. A lazy, overweight scammer named Harry, who has been confined to a wheelchair from his ankles breaking pretends to be a crippled Gulf War veteran for money. After coming home to his slovenly house from his latest con, Harry begins itching violently and discovers several maggots feasting on his infected bedsores. As Harry freaks out, he collapses and dies —- not from the maggots eating him alive, but from massive heart failure caused by years of poor dieting and no exercise. # Way to Die #1000: ''Premature Endings (a.k.a. Goodbye, Farewell & Amen)'' On March 13, 2011, at Sharon Levy Memorial Hospital. At a hospital filled with patients who are dead or near death from injuries and illnesses caused by their own stupidity or ignorance of conditions they never knew they had, a woman walks by the chaos to visit her elderly father (described as beloved, hard-working, and faithful to his family and friends) in hospice care, who dies peacefully in his sleep of old age with his daughter at his side. # Way to Die #346: ''Extinguished (a.k.a. Not so Dodge-balling)'' On December 12, 2006, in Asheville, NC. A bitter ex-jock, whose college prospects were ruined by failed drug tests, now plays dodgeball at a community center. After one aggressive victory against a group of nerds (all of which are heads of Internet companies that are making more money than the jock ever will), he yells at his teammates and tries to spray them with an old, improperly maintained fire extinguisher. The container explodes and the handle lodges in his chest, destroying his heart. # Way to Die #232: ''Nine Inch Nailed (a.k.a. R & RIP)'' On April 10, 1999, in Tacoma, WA. Three men hired to clean a local dump waste time by rolling in a tire down a hill with a wooden ramp. The first man passes the ramp, but when the second man rolls down, the ramp collapses and exposes two nine-inch framing nails from the ramp, which puncture through the tire and sever his spinal cord, causing neurogenic shock. # Way to Die #215: ''Spit-Ill (a.k.a. Sloppy Seconds)'' On July 4, 2007, in Marietta, GA. A southern belle, Louise, working a kissing booth for charity at a carnival is stealing the money from the jar. When her high school crush, Johnny, walks up to the booth, she is more than willing to make out with him. However, he had been chewing sunflower seeds, and Louise had an allergic reaction to the sunflower seed oil and died of anaphylactic shock. # Way to Die #358: ''Teri-Yucky (a.k.a. Burning Japanese)'' On October 5, 2006, in Bremerton, WA. A master chef at a Benihana-style Japanese grill restaurant named Hito, who owns a set of precious knives. One night, the busboy of the restaurant, Ioki, steals the knives to role-play as the chef. When he throws one of them high in the air, he manages to catch it, but it severs a support rope holding up a giant Buddha head decoration. The decoration slams into Ioki and causes him to face plant into the hot grill, which scorches his face and kills him from fatal burns. # Way to Die #726: ''Dough!!! (a.k.a. Cinnamon And Spice)'' On November 9, 2004, in Rapid City, SD. A lecherous bakery supervisor named Bob, who sexually harasses his female employees challenges one of them, Cindy, to swallow a spoonful of ground cinnamon in order to get out of going on a date with him. She chokes on the powder and coughs it into his face, and he falls over so that his tie gets caught in a running dough mixer. His head is pulled in and the machine's blades inflict lethal skull fractures. # Way to Die #556: ''Her Own Damn Fault!!! (a.k.a. Game Set Splat)'' On July 27, 2004, in Chatsworth, CA. A lecherous wife, Kimberly, and her husband, Dan, invite his boss, Joe, and his boss's wife, Lea, for a game of tennis. When Kimberly publicly tries to seduce Joe, Lea angrily serves a ball that hits Kimberly in the head, stunning her. Kimberly stumbles against the hand crank used to tighten the net, releasing it so that it strikes her in the head. The blow leads to Kimberly's death from a skull fracture and swelling of her brain. # Way to Die #730: ''Colon-Gross-Opy (a.k.a. Colon Gross)'' On August 18, 1995, in Denville, NJ. A girl, Sandra, with a very high competitive streak holds various contests with her two male roommates. To prepare for a farting contest, she decides to cheat by squirting a can of whipped cream up her rectum to produce gas. However, the nitrous oxide gas from the can causes quick freezing and immediate necrosis of her intestinal tissue, resulting in swelling. Before She bleed to death, she farts out her blood and dies of hemorrhage. # Way to Die #295: ''Cat Fight On A Hot Tin Hood (a.k.a. Parking Fighters)'' On August 9, 2001, in Walla Walla, WA. An overly aggressive driver named Brenda, who gets her parking spot stolen. When she gets in a fight with the other driver, the falls on top of the hood ornament of the car, lacerating her stomach. # Way to Die #260: ''Down With The Clown (a.k.a. Insane Clown Posse)'' On July 23, 2008, in Los Angeles, CA. A birthday party clown, Funny Eddie, stalks a horror-core hip-hop band called "Infernal Clown Posse" (played by real-life clown-music group Insane Clown Posse) with hate mail and plans to sabotage one of their concerts. Funny Eddie rushes to the front row, but is knocked unconscious when one of the group members hits him in the head with a soda pop bottle. After regaining consciousness a short time later, Funny Eddie becomes enraged, runs backstage and goes to unplug their speakers. Funny Eddie, still drenched in soda, which contains a high concentration of salt, is electrocuted to death. (NOTE: This death features the song "In Yo Face" performed by ICP.) # Way to Die #190: ''Handi-Crapped (a.k.a. Getting the Shaft)'' On July 24, 2001, in Flint, MI. A man in a mobility scooter and a neckbrace named Trevor, who bullies other coworkers and regularly threatens to sue his company for causing his injury. One day, one of his coworkers, Sarah, walks in on Trevor taking off his neckbrace and discovers that he's been faking his injuries. Trevor chases after Sarah on his mobility scooter to keep her from ratting him out to his boss named Harvey, but Sarah loses him in a waiting elevator. Trevor plows through the elevator doors and ends up falling down the empty elevator shaft, dying of severe bodily trauma. # Way to Die #334: ''U.P.F'D (a.k.a. Special Deliverance)'' On December 1, 2003, in Olympia, WA. A former mailman named Larry, who was forced into early retirement now steals packages in front of peoples' houses. After stealing a box from the doorstep of a prominent judge, he opens it and gets hit in the face with anthrax that was set up on a jack-in-the-box-style mechanism. The bacteria kills the man a week later. # Way to Die #804: ''Fire in the Hole (a.k.a. Prison Blast)'' On July 16, 2002, at the Florida State Prison. A Neo-Nazi jail inmate, Casper, attempts to escape by having his moronic friend, Darren, get himself arrested while carrying a hand grenade in his rectum. Once in jail, Darren has trouble extracting the grenade, so Casper tries to get it out himself. In doing so, he pulls out the pin, setting off an explosion that kills them both. The explosion blows out Darren's guts and blows off the Casper's face and skull. # Way to Die #449: ''Another Up The Butt Story (a.k.a. Buzz-Ted)'' On August 17, 2009, in Las Vegas, NV. A drunk bachelor, Jason, attempts to rape a stripper (who was used as a human sushi bar) at his bachelor party. The stripper pushes him onto the toilet and he leans on the flush mechanism. Abnormally high pressure in the tank causes the porcelain lid to fly onto the floor and shatter, and Jason slips onto a shard of porcelain, piercing his colon and intestinal tract, and causing him to bleed to death. # Way to Die #326: ''Smother-in-Law (a.k.a. Monster-in-Law Knows Worst)'' On March 5, 2007, in Muncie, OH. A meddlesome, shrewish, overweight mother-in-law angers her son's wife by nagging her about her son's food preferences. After getting slapped in the face, the wife leaves the kitchen. The mother-in-law tries to take a frozen pizza out of the freezer, but the box is wedged between other groceries, and the force of the mother-in-law's tugging sends the refrigerator crashing down on her. The sharp end of the freezer door pierces her throat while the rest of the refrigerator crushes her body. # Way to Die #459: ''Smoke Stalked (a.k.a. Look Who's Stalking)'' On March 8, 2004, in Holbrook, AZ. A psychotic ex-girlfriend, Ashley, stalks her newly-married boyfriend, Jared, and his happy wife, Kate, to the point that her invasions become threatening. Desperate to take their minds off Ashley, the couple go on vacation, during which Ashley tries to break in through the chimney and gets stuck. She screams for help, but no one comes to her aide. Trapped for a week, she slowly dies of a mix of starvation, dehydration, and suffocation (asphyxiation) until her body's finally freed by Jared (with Kate), noticing her corpse is preventing him from starting a fire in the flue. # Way to Die #497: ''Ball Sacked (a.k.a. Sports Nut)'' On October 3, 2007, in Coalville, WV. An angry football coach named Schaffer, who has been reduced to working at a small-town high school after being fired for cheating. As he tries to toughen up his players in an outlawed "Bull Ring" drill, the coach is hit by a player, stumbles from the hit and into the path of a kicker's kick, which hits him in the groin. The kicker was given lead insets in his cleats just before practice and the force of the kick causes Coach Schaffer's pelvic to shatter and a piece of bone to lodge into his kidneys and give him a fatal case of septic shock. # Way to Die #275: ''Any Given Gunday (a.k.a. One in the Oven)'' On November 25, 2004, in Los Angeles, CA. A "jersey chaser" named Cindy (a groupie who likes to seduce professional athletes) sleeps with a pro football player named Jerome. Due to a concussion he endured during one of his games, Jerome wakes up with no memory of sleeping with the Cindy and becomes paranoid over someone out to rob him of his money (which is the reason why he has guns hidden in his house). He calms down when he finds the Cindy making him breakfast in the kitchen, until she turns on the stove, which contains a gun hidden inside. The gun is heated up and fires into Cindy's skull, killing her instantly. # Way to Die #219: ''Chairway to Heaven (a.k.a. Ouch Potato)'' On November 20, 2003, in Milwaukee, WI. A deadbeat dad named Mitchell, who abandoned his family to "find himself" (an act so heinous even the narrator says he wants to kill the man) gets drunk with his male friend while setting up his new house. He brings in a pilot seat from a Soviet fighter jet, unaware that it still works. Mitchell pulls the lever on the seat and is launched 10 feet into the air, crushing his skull against the roof. # Way to Die #458: ''Lost In Transfusion (a.k.a. Cold Blooded)'' On May 16, 2002, in Chicago, IL. In order to beat a company drug test, a cocaine-addicted crane operator, Ramon, injects himself with blood that matches his type, stolen by his girlfriend who works as a hospital cook. However, he does not listen when she warns him to warm the blood before injecting it. He stores the blood in the refrigerator overnight before injecting it in the bathroom moments before his drug test. Once the cold blood enters his body, Ramon, is killed instantly from fibrillation and tachycardia. # Way to Die #404: ''Straight To DVDead (a.k.a. Duel Personalities)'' On December 6, 2005, in Hollywood, CA. Two men, Samuel & Jim, are reenacting a 1775 Revolutionary War duel for a low-budget film. One man, Jim, a former criminal-turned-wannabe actor who was passed up for the lead role, plots to Samuel, so he slips a lead ball into the gun chamber to make the death seem like an accident. However, when he fires the gun, it explodes due to an excessive amount of gunpowder, blowing his hand off and sending shrapnel into his femoral artery, and Jim is killed from blood loss. (based on the death of Brandon Lee but unlike this scenario Lee's attempt was successful were as the person in this scenario plan backfired). # Way to Die #465: ''Guns N' Noses (a.k.a. Blood Diamonds)'' On December 14, 1992, in Sierra Leone. After capturing and killing a diamond smuggler, a ruthless warlord, Tomo, celebrates by snorting "brown-brown" (cocaine laced with nitroglycerine-laced gunpowder). The tray holding the mixture is contaminated with diamond dust; when Tomo snorts the mixture, the particles lacerate his arteries and travel to his heart, causing him to bleed to death. # Way to Die #327: ''i-Boned (a.k.a. Battery Dead)'' On June 12, 2009, in Cincinnati, OH. A cell phone addict, Janice, annoying and infuriating others with her chatter at a movie theater dies when the defective battery in her phone short circuits and the phone explodes, sending shrapnel into her inner ear and brain. # Way to Die #149: ''Dill D'oh! (a.k.a. Quite the Pickle)'' On December 5, 2006, in Kansas City, MO. A retired chemistry teacher named Roger, who was sent to a nursing home by his greedy children who had him declared incapable of caring for himself just so they could get his money does demonstrations for the other residents (despite being reprimanded by a mean-spirited nursing home aide named Peter), including one in which he uses a pickle to form a crude light. When Peter grabs the equipment to confiscate it, he completes a circuit that sends an electric shock through his heart and stops it. # Way to Die #555: ''Double-O-Severed (a.k.a. I Spy A Spy's Eye)'' On May 6, 2007, in New York, NY. A spy, Mark, committing corporate espionage climbs down a hotel's air duct to install a listening device outside the room which an important meeting is to take place there. His assistant nephew, Tony, accidentally turns on the duct's fan, which catches Mark's rope and winds it up. He bleeds to death when the fan blades sever his legs. # Way to Die #755: ''Mary Lou Rectum (a.k.a. Lady Vs. the Trampoline)'' On February 12, 2010, in Colorado Springs, CO. A very bitter gymnast named Andrea, who lost her chances at being an Olympic star and her beleaguered partner practice in the gym for a Las Vegas show. After belittling her colleague, Sally, on her trampoline skills, Andrea attempts to dismount off the trampoline herself. Unfortunately, she lands on top of one of the supports for the parallel bars (which was left out by a worker trying to fix the bars) between her rectum and vaginal opening and fatally impales herself. # Way to Die #937: ''Tone Death (a.k.a. Over-I-Dose)'' On October 17, 2009, in Brooklyn, NY. An I-Dose dealer, Clyde, uses military subsonic equipment to amplify the hallucinogenic effects of his music for a new I-Dose file called "Satan's Jackhammer" and ends up dying from sonic pressure. # Way to Die #315: ''Little Chop Of Horrors (a.k.a. Chop Shop of Horrors)'' On June 11, 2005, Detroit, MI. A chop shop owner, Sal, cheats two criminals out of a car, attempting to profit from its engine. As he works under the car to loosen the mounts, the chain holding up the engine breaks, dropping it onto his chest and crushing him. # Way to Die #415: ''Bed Buggered (a.k.a. Jerked Off)'' On October 14, 2004, in Columbus, OH. Two college roommates (a jock named Tyler and a geek named Robby) share a dorm room, with the latter continually being made to leave whenever the former brings a date to the dorm. One night, the geek, Robby, finally brings a date to the room, and has sex with her on top of the bunk beds while the jock, Tyler, harasses the two of them from below. The movements of the couple cause the top bunk to fall on Tyler and fatally crush him. Based on a similar sense from Black Sheep. # Way to Die #276: ''Die-Arrhea (a.k.a. Die-Fecta)'' On February 21, 2004, in Louisville, KY. An obnoxious, renowned jockey, Pedro, evicted from his hotel becomes desperate to win a horse race so he can retire for good, so he becomes anorexic and starts abusing illegal Chinese laxatives to lose enough weight to race. He surprisingly wins, but dies from massive dehydration, potassium deficiency, and renal failure from the laxatives he took and no fluids to replenish his electrolytes. # Way to Die #259: ''De-Throned (a.k.a. Bowel-ed Over)'' On April 23, 2002, in Las Vegas, NV. A misogynistic biker, Duke, forces a bar maid, Cherry, to be his personal housekeeper so she can pay off a gambling debt. During her time, he intentionally makes messes for her to clean up, one of which is cleaning motorcycle parts with gasoline in the living room. Cherry cleans up the gasoline by sopping it up in a rag, wringing it out in a bucket, and pouring the gasoline in the toilet, but doesn't flush. Duke comes home, throws down his beer can, and goes to the bathroom. As Duke sits is on the toilet, he smokes a cigarette and tosses it between his legs into the bowl. The methane gas from his flatulence gets ignited by the cigarette and the toilet blows up, rupturing Duke's pelvic arteries and causing him to bleed to death, much to the relief and happiness of Cherry. # Way to Die #704: ''Cruci-Fried (a.k.a. Seeing The Light)'' On July 19, 1978, in Chattanooga, TN. A phony miracle healer and minister, Perry, removes the ground from a three-pronged electrical plug to a microphone amp in hopes of getting rid of an annoying hum emitting from the machine. During the service, he steps into a baptismal pool while holding the microphone and is electrocuted, much to the crisis of his wife. # Way to Die #220: ''Scratch n' Snuffed (a.k.a. Buggered)'' On November 2, 2008, Hattiesburg, VA. A politician, Carson Harold III, drops dead after being voted out of office, being humiliated by widespread news of a sex scandal involving visits to South America to see his Brazilian mistress named Giesel, and going broke after his wife abandons him. When Carson was on one of these trips ten years earlier, he was bitten by a triatominae. After numerous visits and numerous bits, he to develop Chagas' disease, which in turn led to a fatal cardiac arrhythmia. # Way to Die #412 (Repeat): ''Lesboned (a.k.a. Burning Loins)'' On June 9, 2008, in Parker Strip, AZ. A bisexual real estate agent, Jasmine, notorious for having sex with her clients seduces a wealthy, lesbian prospective customer Janene. After a tour of the house, pool, and eventually the laundry room, they strip and have sex on top of the dryer. Their movements cause its fuel line to come loose and the room fills with natural gas. When the water heater turns on automatically, it ignites the gas and sets off an explosion that kills both women. # Way to Die #506: ''Die-Drant (a.k.a. Hydrant Dead)'' On November 21, 2009, in Brentwood, CA. A prankster uses a mirror to reflect sunlight into the eyes of passing drivers in the hopes of causing an accident. He succeeds when the driver collides with a fire hydrant, which flies into the air and crushes the prankster's skull. # Way to Die #342: ''Die-Brator (a.k.a. Pink Tingler)'' On May 1, 1998, in San Francisco, CA. After a seminar, a misandristic, sociopathic leader, Frida, of a fringe feminist party (notorious for their sexually violent crimes against men) returns home to find a vibrator from her lesbian lover, unaware that it's really a 1000-kilovolt taser that resembles a vibrator. After inserting it into herself and activating it, the taser electrocutes Frida, causing cardiac arrest and kills her. # Way to Die #746: ''Pornicated (a.k.a. Hoard Knock Life)'' On April 19, 2010, in Tucson, AZ. A porn addicted compulsive hoarder, Jonathan, throws out everything in his wife's vanity to make room for his filthy, dirty movies, prompting his long-suffering wife of 35 years to leave him. Unfazed, Jonathan continues to feed his addiction, but forgets to eat and drink. Disoriented, he begins to stagger his way out of the house, but because he has been hoarding so much X-rated (NC17-rated) material over the years, he ends up getting trapped, collapses on the floor from severe dehydration, and dies. # Way to Die #299: ''Fansicle (a.k.a. Imbecile on Ice)'' On October 19, 2009, in Cool Rapids, MI. A football fanatic paints himself in his team's colors (blue and white) and goes to a game in freezing weather. Sitting drunk and half-naked in the stands, he begins to develop hypothermia; however, no one can tell due to his blue paint and he loses the ability to speak, quickly freezing to death. # Way to Die #608: ''Catch and Decease (a.k.a. No Candiru)'' On June 17, 2008, in The Amazon. A man in the Amazon, named Jeff, hires a group of natives to search for gold and abuses them while they are doing so. While swimming in a river nearby from the men, he relieves himself in the river, which attracts a candiru, which enters his penis and attaches itself to the side of his urethea. Jeff rips the fish out, along with much of the inside of his penis, and is soon eaten alive by piranhas attracted by the escaping blood, much to the amusement of the men he had hired. # Way to Die #337: ''Mine Over Splatter (a.k.a. Mine Your Own Business)'' On May 8, 1985, in Da Nang, Vietnam. Three former Vietnamese soldiers are arguing about what is the best aphrodisiac and decide to settle the score once and for all by playing Russian roulette. The three all dodge the bullet in the gun they use for the game and feel so invincible that they stomp the ground, which sets off an underground land mine left over from the Vietnam War that was buried underneath their shack. The explosion demolishes the shack and leaves nothing but a severed head from one of the men. # Way to Die #101: ''Weenie Roast (a.k.a. Pee-Wee On A Wire)'' On July 20, 2001, in Climax, KS. A group of men and women on a camping trip after spending the day at a Christian retreat play truth or dare. A man is dared by one of the women to urinate on an electric fence. The man declines, though another man follows through with the dare and is electrocuted when his urine makes contact with the fence. # Way to Die #236: ''Screwged (a.k.a. A Christmas KO'd)'' On December 24, 1988, in Lansing, MI. An elderly Scrooge attacks a group of carolers gathered outside his house during a hailstorm by throwing rotten fruit at them. As the carolers run off, a large hailstone hits the man on the head, fracturing his skull. # Way to Die #108: ''Exhaust-Dead (a.k.a. Passed Out)'' On October 19, 1995, in Orlando, FL. A woman named Julie, who secretly dates another man to escape her abusive ex-boyfriend named Mark. When the ex finds out, he drives to the restaurant where the woman is meeting the other man and plans to pelt them with his paintball gun. He backs his car against a pile of trash, which blocks the exhaust pipe. The exhaust comes out through the air conditioning vents, and he eventually dies when high levels of carbon monoxide fill his car and poison him. # Way to Die #559: ''Mile Die Club (a.k.a. Atmos-phyxiation)'' On October 2, 1997, in Clarkdale, AZ. An abusive man, Nigel, trying to stop his soon-to-be ex-wife, Naomi, from leaving him climbs into the cargo bay of Naomi's plane (which he was easily able to do, as airport security prior to the September 11 attacks was not as tight). No one hears Nigel screaming for help because the atmospheric temperature drops as the plane rises, and he eventually dies of hypothermia and asphyxia. # Way to Die #457: ''Blend-Dead (a.k.a. Ratted Out)'' On September 19, 1998, in Austin, TX. A woman, Arlene, tries to achieve longevity by eating healthy foods grown in her own garden blended together in a smoothie. Unbeknownst to her, her landlord has been spraying rat poison in her garden when she is not home. Due to her ignorance of what the landlord has been doing, she consumes the poisoned produce, which thins her blood and makes her increasingly ill. Foolishly believing she needs more smoothies to regain her health, she continues to consume her poison-laced produce. Later, she sprawls across a medicine ball, causing all her blood to rush to her head until she eventually dies of a brain hemorrhage. # Way to Die #111: ''Back Broke Mountain (a.k.a. Tumble Down the Mountain)'' On October 29, 2003, in Los Angeles, CA. An unhappily married couple, Marco & Wanda, preparing for divorce go for a walk near a cliff. The husband, Marco, plans on killing his wife, Wanda to collect her insurance by taking a picture of themselves with his phone and then shoving her over the edge. As they are about to take the photo and he tries to shove her, she tries to fight him off in self-defense. The ensuing tussle leads to Marco's plan backfiring on him as Wanda accidentally tosses Marco off the cliff. He breaks many of his bones and dies. # Way to Die #297: ''A Turn for the Purse (a.k.a. Invasion of the Purse Snatcher)'' On October 9, 2003, in Dallas, TX. A stripper living in a suburban town has her purse stolen by a mugger on a bicycle, who threatens her with a screwdriver. A nearby man sees the mugger and goes after him. The mugger speeds away, but hits his bike on a rock and flies onto a lawn, where he impaled on his screwdriver through his heart. The stripper then takes her purse back and calmly walks away. # Way to Die #177: ''Jack 'n' Croaked (a.k.a. Whiskey Business)'' On October 10, 1911, in Lynchburg, TN. Whiskey distiller Jasper (Jack Daniel) samples the taste of his family brew and keeps asking his workers to perfect it. He gets drunk in the process, but finally makes the perfect batch, which is number 7. He decides to update his family recipe, which is stored in a safe, but is so drunk that he cannot remember the combination. In a drunken rage, he kicks the safe, and damages his big toe. The cut soon becomes infected, and he dies of sepsis two weeks later. # Way to Die #712: ''Rub-A-Dubbed Out (a.k.a. Washed Out)'' On August 27, 2004, in Tulsa, OK. A man who has stolen a bag of groceries from a blind pregnant woman hides in a car wash to escape police. The car wash owner runs the daily maintenance check, and the thief becomes disoriented by the chaos inside the car wash. During his struggle to find the exit, his head becomes impaled by a 1,000 PSI spray nozzle, which fills his skull with water. The force of the water pressure inside his skull eventually causes his head to explode. # Way to Die #485: ''M-R-Ouch! (a.k.a. Nurse Case Scenario)'' On May 4, 2005, in Peoria, IL. A night nurse is mugged by a gun-toting drug addict during her shift. She tries to knock him unconscious by giving him prescription drugs, but they are ineffective. The addict soon tries to rape the nurse, and she lures him to an MRI room by stripping. She then turns it on to disarm the addict, but he has a steel plate in his skull which the magnetic force of the MRI machine attracts. The man flies into the machine, hitting his head on its top, and dies of brain damage from the massive blow. # Way to Die #505: ''Vermin-ated (a.k.a. Mort's Bad Day)'' On August 4, 2003, in Macon, GA. A convicted robber, Mort, on the run from the police, hides in a drainage pipe and gets stuck. He screams for help, but no one comes to his aide. Later that night, rats appear and start eating him alive, eventually eating into his brain. # Way to Die #444: ''Deadliest Munch (a.k.a. Snack Down)'' On June 7, 2008, in Stockton, CA. A lesbian comes home to find that her lover burned their dinner for the evening. To lighten the mood, the woman's lover reveals that she is wearing a candy bra and G-string. The lesbian begins eating the G-string, but it snaps and then she chokes to death on it, which means asphyxiated. # Way to Die #302: ''Funny Boned (a.k.a. Good to the Last Laugh)'' On January 19, 1997, in Mesa, AZ. An easily amused man dies of cardiac arrest after laughing for 36 hours straight over an unknown (and unmentioned) punchline to a joke. # Way to Die #210: ''Pissed Off (a.k.a. Not So Happy Lad)'' On July 3, 1992, in Monrovia, CA. An Irishman on a golf course in the United States is recovering his ball from the rough when a rat runs up his pants leg, scratches his leg, and urinates on him. The urine seeps into the scratch, causing leptospirosis, which kills him a week later. # Way to Die #710: ''Tanked Girl (a.k.a. A Lady in the Tank)'' On December 21, 1978, in St. Augustine, FL. A female scuba diver waits in a decompression chamber after making an emergency swim back to the surface. A maintenance worker, not knowing the diver is in the room, releases the pressure of the room, causing her body to instantly explode. # Way to Die #1: ''Ichiboned (a.k.a. Love at First Strike)'' On November 21, 1987, in Tokyo, Japan. A young, shy Japanese couple, Hiroto & Sakura, that has been married for seven years are too repressed to even consummate their marriage by making love. One day, after a bottle of plum wine, they try again, and this time succeed. Their hearts are not physically ready for such a shock, however, and they both die from cardiac arrest after achieving simultaneous orgasms. # Way to Die #770: ''Face Offed (a.k.a. De-Faced)'' On December 21, 2007, in Las Vegas, NV. A Las Vegas showgirl, Tracey, shaves her legs with a rusty razor blade. When she accidentally cuts herself, she contracts a Group A streptococcal infection, which develops into necrotizing fasciitis ("flesh-eating" bacteria). The bacteria in her blood stream breaks through a pimple on her face and starts eating away at her face. She eventually dies from sepsis. # Way to Die #221: ''Rebel Without a Pulse (a.k.a. Pulse Out)'' On July 4, 1867 in Anniston, GA. Soon after the American Civil War, a Confederate deserter is ordered to be executed via firing squad. All of the shooters miss, but the deserter still dies as he suffers a heart attack brought on by his intense fear of being shot. # Way to Die #347: ''Re-Tired (a.k.a. Tire Blast)'' On June 4, 2005, in Bakersfield, CA. A porn addict reads a dangerous magazine while inflating a truck tire. Distracted by the magazine, the man forgets to check on the tire. After a while, the tire explodes from over-inflation, lodging pieces of shrapnel from the metal tire rim into his brain and killing him. # Way to Die #319: ''Domin-a-Dead (a.k.a. Rubbered Out)'' On February 27, 2006, in Tonopah, NV. A 32-year-old virgin looking to have sex with a hooker is chosen by a dominatrix, who makes him wear a latex suit and a ball gag as she is punishing him. The man soon has an allergic reaction to the latex suit (which he was unaware he had), and ends up dying because his cries of distress were muffled by the ball gag and the dominatrix thought he was groaning from pleasure, not pain. # Way to Die #818: ''Frightmare (a.k.a. A Nightmare on SUNDS Street)'' On June 15, 1995, in Fargo, ND. A woman, Alexi, suffers from SUNDS (Sudden Unexpected Nocturnal Death Syndrome), and dies in her sleep from cardiac arrhythmia, brought on by an intense nightmare she could not wake up from. # Way to Die #64: ''Habeas Corpse (a.k.a. Drop Dead Attorney)'' On May 1, 1998, in Los Angeles, CA. Trying to impress a new workmate, a lawyer runs head-on into a window on the fortieth floor of his office to prove it unbreakable, a stunt he had done multiple times without any injury. Unfortunately, the window gives way and he falls to his death. # Way to Die #293: ''Freeze Died (a.k.a. Frost Dead)'' A man, Billy DeMayo (nicknamed "South Philly Billy") working at a mafia-owned South Philadelphia meat packing company is deliberately locked in a walk-in freezer out of revenge for stealing some cuts of meat and getting his boss' 17-year-old granddaughter pregnant, and dies of hypothermia. # Way to Die #208: ''Semi-cide (a.k.a. Semi-Crushed)'' A man is run over and cut in half by an 18-wheeler while working under his car in a parking lot. His upper body and legs are accidentally sent to separate hospitals, making the medic crew lose some time. The man dies of pain and he bleeds out. Episode 102: "Flaw & Death" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the popular TV series "Law & Order".) * Way to Die #693: ''Boiled Bath & Beyond (a.k.a. Hot Blooded)'' On September 1, 2000, in Idabel, OK. On a hottest day, a shrewish woman named Mindy (parody of Heidi Fleiss) has anger issues, commands her boyfriend named Monte, who's trying to cool down with the air-conditioner, to take a hot shower, or she'll take the air-conditioner away from Monte, so Monte decides to turn on the hot water all the way, and the tub fills in with hot water, while Mindy is watching Monte, but he refused to get in and before she pushes him, Monte dodges and trips Mindy, causing for her to knocked unconscious and fell facedown onto a tub of super hot water, causing for her to die from drowning and scalding, much to Monte's relief. * Way to Die #654: ''Insulting By The Insulin (a.k.a. Insulin the Intelligence)'' On July 29, 2012, in Jefferson City, MO, an insulin addict named Roy Seamus (parody of Shane Patrick Royle) steals ten of insulin bottles from the ambulance and insulting the EMTs and escapes from the ambulance, and went to the abandoned house, which no one lives in. Roy Seamus wanted to end the diabetes, but instead on injecting insulin into his veins, he opens all ten of the insulin bottles and ingests them, but unfortunately, an excessive amount of insulin can cause Roy Seamus to die from overdose. * Way to Die #703: ''Franken-Stoned (a.k.a. Scientific In-Humanity)'' On October 12, 1981, in Gary, IN. A wannabe scientist named Franklin Stein, invented a human monster, but he smokes marijuana, when all of a sudden, a human monster turned against Franklin. And a human monster squeezes Franklin's head, causing his brain to pop out and Franklin Stein dies from massive head injuries and exsanguiation. * Way to Die #787: ''Nun and Dun (a.k.a. Nun of the Above)'' On June 6, 1996, in Albuquerque, NM. A wannabe nun named Mira Nora (parody of Lena Driskel) has an affair with a priest Don Ronaldson in the Catholic Church and seethes with hatred for both for violating their holy vows, but instead of kicking Mira out of the church, six other nuns decide to end Mira, as they took her upstairs all the way to the bell top and they pushed Mira off the stairs below the bell top and falls to her death downwards in the center of the stairs. * Way to Die #978: ''Bludgeons and Draggings (a.k.a. Killed By Capturing)'' On March 28, 1989, in Gatlinburg, TN. An escaped inmate named Ben Burke (parody of Dennis Mitchell) goes on the run from the police, decides to drag, with a "friend" named Derek, who ties Ben in chains onto the truck, so Derek drives the truck on the road, but he drives so fast, he drives to the curve while Ben, who's in the chains swerves onto the large bronze statue, hits Ben in the head, unconscious, and his body is dragging on the road so rough, Ben Burke dies from bludgeon & dragging accidents, and Derek stops the truck, remove the chains from Derek's truck and drives away, abandons Ben Burke, who's now deceased. * Way to Die #920: ''Ba-Boony Trapped (a.k.a. Crime-Mates Against Humans)'' On February 12, 2011. in Cape Town, South Africa. A killer couple from USA, Chris (parody of Nathan Matthews) and Anna (parody of Shauna Hoare) hides in the zoo in Cape Town, when suddenly, four baboons have shown, mauling Chris & Anna to death. * Way to Die #924: ''Caught in a Powerline (a.k.a. Powerline Downfall)'' On June 16, 1984, in Trenton, NJ. A woman named Rochelle Willis (parody of Billie Jean Rogers) lies to some electricians about stealing electricity from other residents, but Rochelle Willis quickly climbs up to the top of the powerline, and as she grabs one of the wires, it snaps apart, creating an electric arc and killing Rochelle Willis instantly, caused by burning and electrical injuries before she falls to the ground, much to the shocking horror of some other electricians. Episode 103: "Quest for Death" (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof of the 1998 American movie title "Quest for Camelot".) * Way to Die #838: ''Ass U V'd (a.k.a. Highway Treachery)'' On August 27, 2017, in Detroit, MI. A particularly drunken arguing couple, Garrett (parody of Aaron Hernandez) & Clara (parody of Angela Williams) on the SUV by the left side and another particularly drunken arguing couple, Gabby (parody of Diana Haun) & Ralph (parody of Michael Dally) on another SUV by the right side. Both drivers drive each other at high rate of speed down a road in the highway and crashed into each other on the same roadside, overturning it on its roof, killing both couples inside. * Way to Die #857: ''Queasy Meal (a.k.a. Fast Food Poisoning)'' On May 18, 2005, in Pasadena, CA. At the abandoned fast food restaurant, a package of expired foods is found hidden by an escaped prison inmate named Ronny Roberts, who poses as a fast food cooker, but there aren't any customers in this abandoned fast food restaurant. But little did he know, some of the foods have mold spots, but Ronny has nothing else to eat (and not willing to get caught by authorities by setting foot in any kinds of restaurants), and Ronny Roberts ate his own expired, rotten food, that contains food poisoning, caused him to die from illness. * Way to Die #30: ''Re-Possessed (a.k.a. Car Down and Out)'' On March 1, 2016, in Chino Hills, CA. An abusive woman named Tammy Larson (parody of Laurie Tackett) is furious that her husband, Manny, forgot to pay the ultimate price of a new car, but he tells her that Manny is a repo man and a tow truck driver, so therefore, she decides to puts a jack onto the car and take out the tires of a new car, making to so he can't take the car away, and while Tammy hides under the car, Manny kicks the jack off, causing the car to come down, crushes Tammy Larson to death, much to Manny's relief. * Way to Die #69: ''Dis-Play Boy (a.k.a. Death of The House Bunnyman)'' On April 13, 2007, at San Diego, CA. A wannabe porn star named Morris Atkins (parody of Marland Anderson), known by many as The Bunnyman, who tries to stalk his ex-girlfriend, Lacey Linville (parody of Linda Lovelace), and never quits. Finally, Lacey's had enough, but instead of calling the police, she decides to end Morris' life, as she goes for the chainsaw, turns it on, and Morris Atkins tries to grab it, but she splits him to death between his legs, much to the relief of Lacey Linville. * Way to Die #577: ''Hail-Stoned (a.k.a. Hail to the Stormchasers)'' On May 5, 2015, in Seminole, TX. The three stormchasers, Morton, Earl & Robby, smoking marijuana, while witnessing an F-5 tornado. As they approached the site, hailstones started falling from the sky. However, the tornado is coming for three stormchasers and their van broke down, and as they try to run away, the tennis ball-size hail stones hit all three of the stormchasers so hard, they all died from massive internal injuries on their heads and all other body parts, and the tornado wipes out all three stormchasers. * Way to Die #533: ''Criminals Incinerated (a.k.a. Prisoners on Fire)'' On April 21, 2000, in Columbus, OH. At the Ohio State Penitentiary, two prisoners, Chuck (parody of Charles Lee Heitzman) & Marvin, started making an escape attempt, while they're on death row, as they brought gunpowder and gasoline and a lighter, as they put gunpowder on the wall, and they pour gasoline all over gunpowder and as they throw the lighter onto a gasoline with gunpowder, it creates a massive explosive self-destruction killing Chuck & Marvin, causing an alarm and the security guards use fire extinguisher to put out the fires while the firefighters douse the fire with water and as the fire put out, they noticed Chuck & Marvin burnt to death. * Way to Die #527: ''Scis-Sores (a.k.a. Attacked By Scissors)'' On March 14, 2013, in Las Vegas, NV. A frenzied woman named Irene Doris (parody of Danielle Yvonne Slaughter) hides in a garage, when suddenly, her husband, Ike, who is furious ever since she was cheating on Ike and was having an affair with another man, decides to end Irene's life. Ike stabs Irene with sharpen scissors all over her body, including her neck, and her wrists, causing her to die from exsanguiation. Episode 104: "World's Wildest Death Videos" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the reality TV series "World's Wildest Police Videos".) * Way to Die #68: ''Police P.W.N. (a.k.a. Game Cop Out)'' On January 28, 2009, in Dublin, GA. A videogame addict named Paul Ronalds, who shot and killed his strict parents, wore the police suit and stole the police car earlier, is on the run from the different police, who witnessed the death of Paul's parents, decide to end Paul's life instead of taking Paul into custody. During a traffic stop, the backup has arrived for the real police, the cops shot and killed Paul Ronalds, who is a suspect, all over his body, including his stomach, his heart and his brain, and the real police and the backup team gloat about Paul Ronald's death. * Way to Die #934: ''Cricket Attack (a.k.a. Cricket Outmatched)'' On February 23, 2003, in Oxford, England. A wannabe sports cricketer named Elroy Andrews, who catches some crickets, but the other cricketers confused Elroy with the real crickets, so Elroy can catch some cricketers, thinking the sports cricketers are real crickets. Furious, Elroy Andrews got fatally hit on the forehead by a full blooded pull by one of the real first sport cricketer off left arm spinner of the second cricketer while fielding at forward short leg, without a helmet, for a leading club of the third player, in the sport cricket match because Elroy suffered an internal hemorrhage, causing him to die and the real sport cricketers release real crickets free. * Way to Die #572: ''Motor Headache (a.k.a. Motor Psycho-Pathetic)'' On August 29, 1997, in Tallahassee, FL. A wannabe motor biker named William Russert (parody of Bill Hurst) wants to be a part of the motorcycle gang, but a few gangsters have a plan for William. They took him to the forest, hog-tie William's arms and legs onto the ground and a scarf for his neck. Then they turn on the motorcycle, and then kill William with a motorcycle (his scarf gets caught in the moving rear-wheel, pulling his head and face into the spokes of a wheel, tearing it apart) and they gloating about William Russert's death. * Way to Die #82: ''Bra-Zilla (a.k.a. Mad Woman in Brazil)'' On April 14, 2002, in Rio De Janero, Brazil. While wearing a bra, a female convict named Jessie Howard (parody of Jeanne Harrington) escapes from the prison of the USA, went to the skyscraper building, but the Brazilian police is on her trail, and before she gets caught, Jessie goes off the window falling several stories downward onto the police car, and was fatally killed on a police car that no one's inside, but the policemen are shocked in horror about Jessie Howard's death and a crashed car. * Way to Die #653: ''Pledge-Hammered (a.k.a. Sorority Sledgehammer)'' On September 26, 1999, in Simi Valley, CA. Two female escaped convicts, Trish (parody of Tanya Lane) and Rachel (parody of Renae Burns), pose as the wannabe sorority pledges, at the sorority building in this location, until a pledge master, Patricia, orders Trish & Rachel to bend over and close their eyes, so Patricia uses a sledge hammer (instead of a wooden paddle) to bashing Trish & Rachel all over her bodies (including their backs, buttocks, hearts, legs, arms & brains), killing them instantly, as their blood splatters all over their room and Patricia, gloating at their deaths. * Way to Die #966: ''Finders Jeepers, Losers Peepers (a.k.a. Eyes A Dead Stalker)'' On October 6, 1990, in Newark, DE. A pervert stalker named Ronald Kendall (parody of Earl Taylor), is peeping on a woman named, Aaliyah Mathis (parody of Barbara Hackmann Taylor), who's undressed and takes a shower, but before doing so, she closed the windows and the curtains, making Ronald gets furious, so he goes to the Jeep vehicle and gets the hedge trimmer, and decides to breaks the bathroom windows and cut off the curtains, and climbs through the bathroom window, and before Ronald Kendall can attack, Aaliyah dodges and trips him onto the tub of a shower and the hedge trimmer impales through both eyes of Ronald Kendall, killing him, much to the horror of Aaliyah Mathis. * Way to Die #946: ''Danced Out (a.k.a. King of Pop-Out)'' On June 25, 2014, in Las Vegas, NV. A wannabe pop dancer named Johnny Murad (parody of Michael Jackson) is dancing with two dwarf men he molested earlier (which aren't shown), when all of a sudden, two dwarf men trip Johnny Murad downstairs, causing his limb bones to snap out his flesh, causing him to die from massive internal injuries, and two dwarf people clapping at Johnny Murad, who's now deceased. Episode 105: "Death Ball Z" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the animated TV series "Dragon Ball Z") * Way to Die #48: ''Schizo-Panic Mode (a.k.a. Tourette Treachery)'' On December 13, 1985, in Venice Beach, CA. A schizophrenic person named Pat Thompson (parody of Tommy "Karate" Pitera), who has angry issues and alcoholic, suffers from Tourette Syndrome, goes after his ex-wife named Cathy, but she gives him another glass of beer, not knowing it has mixed with a lot of anti-depressants dissolved together, and he drank a whole glass of beer (mixed with anti-depressants), Pat Thompson dies from overdose & alcohol poisoning some time later. * Way to Die #56: ''Schizzle My Missile (a.k.a. Rocket Boom-Boom)'' On October 24, 2000, in the U.S. Air Base. A con artist named Diego Salvador (parody of Snoop Dogg), poses as a general broke through the restricted area, and steals one of the missiles, but was caught by the security guards. Instead of arresting Diego, the security guards decide to end his life, so they tie Diego Salvador onto the tip of the rocket, prepare to activate the launching and Diego Salvador could only watch in horror as he's riding on a launched missile goes headed into another missile, crashed into each other, causing a massive explosion, killing Diego Salvador. * Way to Die #71: ''Ball Dunked (a.k.a. NBA Jammed)'' On July 18, 2015, in Owensboro, KY. A wannabe basketball player named Leon Jones (parody of Lebron James) decides to steal his own team players but as he throws the basketball upward, it bounces back from the hoop and hit Leon on his own body caused him to fell, hitting his head on the floor at the basketball field, and was dead. * Way to Die #7: ''Heart Out (a.k.a. My Bloody Valentine)'' On February 14, 1999, in Sioux Falls, SD. A woman named Carol Renee (parody of Rose Carina) has a string of bad relationships and was dumped by some of her ex-boyfriends earlier, has to find a new boyfriend named Harvey, who has a special gift for Carol, so as Harvey took a start with a car driver, Carol closed her eyes and stands on a pavement, and Harvey gave Carol a gift -- Harvey impales Carol Renee in a heart with a rebar, causing her to die from impalement and exsanguiation. * Way to Die #70: ''Ana-Con-Damned (a.k.a. Eaten Alive)'' On July 28, 2005, in the Amazon river, a female con artist named Anna Constance (parody of Anne Bradley & Constance Kent) posing as a snake handler, who's looking for any snakes in any sizes, when suddenly, an anaconda is coming for Anna, but as she tries to fight back, an anaconda eats Anna alive, and it swallowed Anna inside of the anaconda, causing her to die from eaten alive and suffocation several minutes later. * Way to Die #945: ''Kill-Orgy (a.k.a. Calorie Catastrophe)'' On April 23, 2007, in Beaverton, OR. An obese couple, Bobby (parody of Robert Burke) and Helga (parody of Brigitte Harris), ate grill burgers that contain excessive calories, before making love, but unfortunately, due to excessive calories they gain while achieving simultaneous orgasms, they both die from heart attacks. * Way to Die #550: ''Death Note (a.k.a. Paper Cut-Off)'' On August 1, 2009, in Naperville, NV. A killer named Clarke Jameson (parody of James Cooper), who murdered his ex-wife earlier (which aren't shown), wrote serious threatening notes to his teenage son Gary Jameson (parody of Steve Cooper) that just won't stop. That night, as Clarke Jameson fall asleep, Gary quietly approaches to his father, Clarke, and uses the notes Clarke note to cut Clarke's throat so hard and so sharp, it caused him to die from exsanguiation and sepsis information, and Gary gloats about his father's (Clarke) death. Episode 106: "Cure for the Common Death, Part V" (TITLE REFERENCE: A fourth sequel to "Cure for the Common Death".) * Way to Die #733: ''Electric-Fried! (a.k.a. Zapped Out)'' On April 22, 2006, in Austin, TX. During a severe thunderstorm, a former convict named Dylan Davis (parody of Andrew Dillon & David Gladden), poses as an electrician. As he tries to fix the electrical wires, all of a sudden, a lightning strikes onto the electric pole that Dylan is working on, causing to getting electrocuted and falls to death on the ground. * Way to Die #705: ''Pucked Up (a.k.a. Struck by a Hockey Puck)'' On March 19, 2001, in Ottawa, Canada. In this imaginary tale (based on Brittanie Cecil's death), a woman named Bridget Carlson (parody of Cinnamon Brown) has a string of bad relationships, decides to pucker up on one of her wannabe boyfriends. A shot was deflected by one who's Bridget's ex-boyfriend and went over the glass behind the net, striking her in the left temple, suffered a skull fracture, being a gash on her forehead, suffered an initial seizure and torn vertebral artery, resulting in severe clotting and swelling of the brain, developed a high fever and lost consciousness, causing her to die instantly. * Way to Die #810: ''A Fine Mess Production (a.k.a. Under Destruction)'' On September 10, 2012, in Brooklyn, NY. A former convict named Fernardo Ortega (parody of Julio Ortero & Felix "Bori" Ortiz), who poses as a construction worker who tries to work on construction building, when suddenly, Fernardo Ortega was killed by crushing, when a third-story construction floor overloaded with cinder blocks collapsed beneath Fernardo and they fell 30 feet at an apartment building under construction. * Way to Die #561: ''Hydrant-Dead (a.k.a. Drowned by Drant)'' On September 2, 2010, in Fort Smith, AR. An incompetence worker named Woodrow Matheson (parody of Michael Woodby) gets high on marijuana while stealing his boss' car who fired Woodrow earlier, crashed onto the fire hydrant, soaks through the car with doors and windows closed and locked. Unable to escape, Woodrow Matheson dies from drowning. * Way to Die #536: ''Wedge-Dead (a.k.a. Death by Wedgie)'' On August 30, 2011, in Bloomington, IN. During a fight in the college, a bullying jock named Devon Walter (parody of Kevin Waggonner) was asphyxiated by a wedgie administered by his nerdy victim named Bradley Zargas. After Devon Walter had been knocked unconscious the elastic band from his torn underwear was pulled over his head and stretched around his neck, strangling him. * Way to Die #586: ''Miami of the Living Dead (a.k.a. Just Causeway Cannibal)'' On May 26, 2017, in Miami, FL. The case of the Miami “zombie” - a horrific attack last Saturday in which a naked, hobo man named Zed Myles (parody of Michael Zargas) chewed most of the flesh off the face of his victim named Harry Derek (parody of Fred Heilman)... right before being shot and killed by police - is now being attributed to various devilish drugs. * Way to Die #698: ''Snake Pit-i-Falling (a.k.a. Silence of the Snakes)'' On July 16, 2015, in Mojave, CA. A man, Horace Charleston, hogties his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend, Nia Marla (parody of Marie Noe), who murders Horace's current girlfriend (which aren't show), onto a well bucket, so Nia won't escape, and Horace uses the rope to descends her to the snake pit, and throws the rope into the snake pit, so she can't get out, and Nia watches in horror as she was bitten by some snakes, receiving venom all over her body, causing her to die, and Horace gloats at Nia in the snake pit. Episode 107: "The Amazing World of Death" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the Cartoon Network TV series "The Amazing World of Gumball".) * Way to Die #706: ''Too Hot to Candle (a.k.a. There's Nothing You Candle)'' On September 12, 2008, in Bay City, MI. During the 2008 recession/housing crisis, an incompetence woman named Candace Levison (parody of Kirsten Costas), who refused to move out of the abandoned building, but there's no electricity, so she lights up some of the old-time candles, when all of a sudden, because the abandon house is very old that was built a century ago, Candace accidentally trips the fire onto the floor, causing the fire to spread all over the house, and as the ceiling comes crashing down on Candace due to fire, she was killed in an abandoned house fire. * Way to Die #774: ''Shoplift Offed (a.k.a. Rocket Through Victim)'' On June 1, 2015, in Covina, CA. A woman named Wilma Garber (parody of Manling Williams), stole an expensive rocket from the store, decides to build a small rocket, and while she's lighting up the rocket, the police are coming for Wilma, but as she tries to hide the stolen rocket she shoplifted, the rocket blasts off, but malfunctions, causing an explosion, and Wilma Garber was killed in the accident. * Way to Die #805: ''Casso-Whacked (a.k.a. Dead Thief Gets a Big Bird)'' On December 19, 2003, in Mossman, Australia. An acquitted thief named Melvin Phillips (parody of Mark Putnam) is sent from USA to Australia for the murder of his ex-wife and her lover, prepare to clubbing one of the Australian birds, cassowary, but a cassowary knocks Melvin down, kicking him in the neck, opening a large cut, causing Melvin to die from hemorrhage. * Way to Die #833: ''Ka-Boom in Whack-O (a.k.a. Whacked By Waco)'' On April 19, 2013, in Waco, TX. A former-convict-turned-wannabe-religious-leader named Cory Jonathan (parody of David Koresh & Dale Johnston), starting to preach in the abandoned religious building but no one else went there, until his ex-wife, Joanna, uses a grenade launcher to shoots him and Cory Jonathan was killed by the grenade explosion. * Way to Die #650: ''Car-Tastrophe (a.k.a. Tunnel-Vision Quest)'' On August 31, 2012, in Paris, France. In the Pont de l'Alma road tunnel in Paris, a wannabe princess named Marianna (parody of Diana), who's driving in a car on one side of the tunnel, while Rod (parody of Henri Paul), who's driving in another car on another side of the tunnel. All of a sudden, they both drive into each other and were both fatally injured in a car crashed, caused them both to die. * Way to Die #633: ''Rotate-Dead (a.k.a. The Tables Have Turn-Over)'' On May 20, 1992, in Long Beach, CA. A con artist named Lyle Kern (parody of Kenny Linscott), poses as a rotating worker at a rotating restaurant, inside of a cylinder-shaped building, until his head was caught in small space between the rotating and non-rotating sections of both tables, causing for Lyle Kern to die from head injuries. * Way to Die #865: ''Black Wid-Owned (a.k.a. Spider Bitten)'' On April 21, 2017, in Bolívar State, Venezuela. An African-American convicted woman named Carla Richards (parody of Caroline Reed Robertson), who murdered her African-American husband named Jake Richards earlier, escaped from USA and sets up a tent at the Canaima National Park and sleeps in a sleeping bag. Little did she know a spider is sneaking into her sleeping bag and biting her on the hand. By the time Carla wakes up, she promptly has a massive tetanic seizure from the venom, caused her to die. Episode 108: "Death in the Machine" (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof of the 1993 sci-fi/horror movie title "Ghost in the Machine".) * Way to Die #541: ''Overjoy-Riding (a.k.a. Ride And Died)'' On March 29, 2014, in Manhattan, NY. Three teenage joyriding boys, Mark & Wesley & Ron, stole the car from Mark's father, not knowing, Mark's father cut off the brakes of his own car earlier, so the three teenage boys careered off the road and slammed into a big tree, splitting in half on impact, being drove by Mark, and all three of them died in a crash. * Way to Die #637: ''Whip Out (a.k.a. Whip Is So Cruel)'' In the 18th Century, in Conisborough, South Yorkshire. A British king named Pat suspects a British queen, Ellen, has an affair with a male lover named Craig. Furious, Pat has to end Ellen & Craig's lives, so he hog-ties them both onto the rope of rack, and uses the whip rope to whip both of them, causing an injured marks on their head, their limbs and their bodies. And Pat keeps on going until Ellen & Craig dies from cruel whip injuries. * Way to Die #845: ''Antifreeze Died (a.k.a. Not So Cool Aunt)'' On December 8, 2004, in Galveston, TX. During the cold temperatures, a shrewish, cruel aunt named Helga Presley (parody of Teresa Kotomski) forces her teenage nephew Artie Archer to do some chores or sends him outside for the night. Artie decides to give Helga a whole glass of drink and informs her that he's doing chores. And Helga drink a whole glass, not knowing her it has antifreeze coolant poison, causing her to die a few days later from all kinds of body failure, including organ failure, much to Artie's relief. * Way to Die #585: ''Light Slasher (a.k.a. Scar Wars)'' On May 19, 2006, in Pierre, SD. At the Space Observatory. An agility master named Duke, who prepares for the final battle with his arch-nemesis of a criminal named Canton, otherwise known as the dark commander. While the audience (grown people and dwarf people) sees them playing, Canton prepares to threaten him with a light sword (not knowing the light is a glow fluid), but Duke makes a quickie move by subduing him, steals his sword and cuts Canton in the neck, causing him to die from blood loss and phenol poisoning. The audience was amused and cheered for Duke. * Way to Die #547: ''Piss-Tol Gunned (a.k.a. Caliber in Malibu)'' On July 23, 2007, in Malibu, CA. An angry person named Jerome Burden (parody of David Louie & Jack Foley & Javier Lebron & Brad Holzer) is went back home & locks all doors and windows after he murdered his own boss with a semi-automatic pistol gun earlier, though the police quickly found him, but instead of giving up, Jerome has to end his own life and after he saying his final words by telling the police to go "rot in purgatory", Jerome shot himself in the mouth in the upstairs bedroom of houseboat. And as the police breaks through the door, they noticed Jerome's already killed himself. * Way to Die #632: ''Soot Happens (a.k.a. Inhaling Pursuit)'' On January 4, 2008, in Portland, OR. A deadly woman named Cassie Gretchen (parody of Donna Casagrande & Nicole McGuinness) goes on a run from the police after she setting her ex-husband on fire earlier, until she crashed through the house where she set him on fire, and as she inhale excessive smoke and soot, she dies from carbon monoxide poisoning, much to the relief of the police. * Way to Die #775: ''Battery Ass-Sault (a.k.a. Assault with Battery Acid)'' On June 17, 2017, in Bismarck, ND. A wannabe battery maker named Bradford Bentley, accidentally swallows a couple of battery tablets, instead of the pills, and gets beaten in the stomach by the muscular man named Myles Morris with big sized batteries, causing a stomach acid to destroy a couple battery tablets, creating a battery acid erupting all over Bradford's stomach, causing him to die from stomach assault with battery acid. Episode 109: "Death Undercover" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the popular TV series "New York Undercover".) * Way to Die #722: ''Traffic Jammed (a.k.a. Road Killed)'' On August 31, 2017, in Los Angeles, CA. A wannabe traffic cop named Telly Forbes (parody of Trevor Frederick) sits at a chair in the center of the traffic, causing all kinds of vehicles to stop, creating a traffic jam, but he handcuffed himself onto a chair. Furious one of the car drivers named Luanna (parody of Jenae Aragosa) decides to end Telly's life, and she drives a car to runs over Telly Forbes in a chair, fatally killing him, along with other drivers to run over him, also, and the traffic clears up. * Way to Die #767: ''Lightning Fired a Lady (a.k.a. Lightning Makes Fire)'' On October 12, 2008, in San Diego, CA. A woman named Evelyn Kelly (parody of Elise Ledvina & Edythe Klumpp) who gets fired for making fires in the firehouses. During a firestorm as the fire creates a cloud, it creates a lightning that strikes onto a dry forest tree where Evelyn stands by, causing a wildfire that kills Evelyn Kelly by burning. * Way to Die #790: ''Car-Jacked Offed (a.k.a. Roll Down the Mountain)'' On May 5, 2010, at the Indian Himalayas. A male thief named George Thigpen (parody of Guy Turcotte) from USA, carjacked an international SUV and runs onto the edge of the mountain, when all of the sudden, the cops surround the male thief, but instead of giving up, he drives faster away from the police until he rolls down off the road the mountain and comes crashing down to death onto the gorge of a mountain. * Way to Die #454: ''The Delta FARCS (a.k.a. Colombian Conviction)'' On April 27, 2013, in Southern Colombia. Discharged from the Army for committing crimes, a former general named Chester Morris is sent to the FARC land. Alleged FARC attacks in the southern department killed Morris Chester after a pipe bomb exploded in his own house. * Way to Die #840: ''Missing in Absentia (a.k.a. Dead Onto Absentia)'' On June 22, 2011, in Arlington, TX. A convicted murder named Tristan (parody of Lester Winningham) murder his ex-wife named Martha (parody of Deborah Houchin) goes on a run from the police, but crossed through the Canadian border and was never seen from again, which can show us what happens next. The next day, in Ontario, Canada, a turf attack has started because it exploded into the shooting death of Tristan, caused by gunfire ordered by the Canadian Royal Mountain Police, informed by the USA. * Way to Die #885: ''Bitch-Diked (a.k.a. Flori-Deadly Woman)'' On November 30, 1989, in Clearwater, FL. A wannabe street hooker named Amanda Walters (parody of Aileen Wuornos) is a hitchhiker, picked up by a man named Melvin Donaldson (parody of Richard Mallory), not knowing to her that he's an undercover cop, and before Amanda finds a gun, Melvin uses a dumbbell to bludgeons Amanda in the head on all sides, causing her to die from head injury, much to Melvin's happiness. * Way to Die #853: ''Pom-Pain (a.k.a. Vesuvius Against Italy)'' In the year 79 A.D., in Pompeii, Italy. There was an Italian couple named Luca & Carmine, try to flee from Mt. Vesuvius, what's erupting caused by an earthquake, creating some pyroclastic flows that kill Luca & Carmine, by burying and turning them into ash statues. Category:Horror Category:Horror Comedy Category:Horror TV Shows Category:Revival Category:Paramount Network Category:FremantleMedia Category:1000 Ways To Die Category:TV Series